The Book of Babel:The Untold Story
by Miyuka Sakame
Summary: (Multicrossover with Persona, Alchemist Code, and 7th Dragon) The cast of an otherworldly earth gets transported to Mobius after a Grimore glowed and disappeared with them. With an ancient forthcoming of a disasterous entity to destroy the universe, heroes will rise up to the challenge in order to save the universe.
1. Prologue: Into the Unknown

It was a normal day inside the Adventurer University, class was over as students were leaving the rooms. One student was asleep. "Mmmmmh..." The student shifts in his seat while asleep. His outfit is completely white, so there's nothing special about his outfit. Another student comes in, who is also wearing the same color of clothes, as she was looking for someone. She sighs as she sees the boy still asleep. "Brother... class is over..." She says as she wakes him up from his nap. He groans as he sits up and stretches. "Could've woken me up sooner, Cosmic..." He said as he gets up from his chair and looks at his sister. "Everyone is at the meeting, right?" Cosmic nods as she dusts her brother off. "Had another dream?" She asks him, to which he nods. "We'll talk about it on our way to the meeting." She says as they begin to walk to their home while talking about the dream her brother had.

**House of Harusaki, 4:50 PM, Conference Hall**

Everyone in the room are talking about their plans for the Babel Labyrinth. "We should enter the Grimmore to further enhance our power." The Archer, Hasara says, as he is tuning his Bow.

[Hasara: A young Blacksmith who has exceptional eyesight and hearing, and has many uses for traps and the like. Second-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and is a Leader of the Archery club. His title is _Insightful Hunter_]

"We don't want to have the enemy catch us by surprise." Hasara says, in which the Berserker, Ren, agrees with him. "We may have more power when we use the Philosopher's Stone to summon Phantoms, but that doesn't mean that we can rely on strength more."

[Ren: A Two-handed Dark Swordsman that uses the darkness of Alchemy to protect those he cares for. First-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and member of the Two-handed club. His title is _Dark Ravager_]

The Bard, Aegis, strums his lute before saying that he would be better at being in the rear giving support and helping others, to which the Dancer, Filo, agrees and says that she can clean Aegis up after their exploits from the labyrinth.

[Aegis and Filo: A pair that decided to join together and make smiles for everyone with only music and dancing. First-years at the Adventurer's Academy, and members of the Support club. Aegis' title is _Bloody Bard_, while Filo's is _Vengeful Dancer_]

"We'll need to come up with a battle strategy before striking our opponents..." The Samurai, Masamune, says as she ponders at her own statement.

[Masamune: A Katana wielder that shares the same name as her weapon, to which she fights for her friends on the battlefield. Third-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and is the Leader of the Katana Club. Her title is _Igniting Blade_]

"Even if we were to be attacked from behind, I'll protect everyone." The Paladin, Makura, says as she places her hand on her chest. "You got the best Tank to protect you."

[Makura: A Young Shield-Sword user from the Holy Guard that protects the people around her. Third-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and is the Leader of the School's Protection Program. Her title is _Paladin who protects all_]

The Shinobi, Emilia, and the Maiden, Kazane, were both talking to each other about when their next task as maids would be.

[Emilia: A small and young girl that wields only a knife and a pocket watch that controls time. Second-year Student at the Adventurer's Academy, and is part of the Synthesis club. Her title is _Chrono-Synthesis Shinobi_]

[Kazane: An older sibling of her ninja sister, and worker of the Shrine that wields a Halberd. Second-Year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and is part of the Maiden club. Her title is _Maid of Light_]

The Robot, Ares, comes into the room with the Velvet Room assistant, Charlotte. "Everyone, I have brought our Guide to the Grimore World." Ares says as Charlotte nods.

[Ares: A Cybernetic Machine with the print A36, from a distant future. Third-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and Leader of the Robotics Club. Her title is _Future Heroine_]

[Charlotte: Velvet Room guest as well as a servant of _The White Swordsman_. She is able to help the Heroes with anything as well as being useful for summoning Phantoms and Mementos with the power of her Book of Babel]

"I can help you all by summoning a Phantom of my own if things look dire. But, considering your power, I would say that you are much more powerful than the enemy." The Usagi, Harukanna, bounces up and told Charlotte that she is doing everyone a favor by being their guide and Speaker of the Observer of Destiny.

[Harukanna: A young and cheery girl who was taken under the care of _The White Swordsman_. She has powerful magic and great support skills that'll help her friends in battle and to get them through a tight pinch. First-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and Leader of the Support Club. Her title is _Usagi Supporter_]

The door opens and a young girl with flowers growing from her eye enters the room with a basket full of fruits. "Hail Comrades, I have brought us some provisions for our travel in the Labyrinth." The Dryad, Freida, says as everyone claps for her entrance.

[Freida: A young girl spotted and taken in as an ally from the Forests of Yggdrasil. Her body is of human flesh, but she is part of the forest folk that dwell within the forests of Yggdrasil. Second-year student at the Adventurer Academy, and is a member of the Biology Club. Her title is _Magic-Swordswoman of Yggdrasil_]

Charlotte looks over at the white haired female. "Cosmic, is your brother alright? He seems to be tired." Cosmic looks at her sleepy brother and pets him. "He's had a dream of some kind." Charlotte nods as he yawns.

[Cosmic: An older sibling of her twin brother that shares the same name. She wields multiple weapons and is a fast fighter. Her brother calls her Tyrfing for her insane speed. She visits the Academy from time to time, but she also helps her students out. She's also a Leader of the Dual Wield Club. Her title is _Dazzling Swordswoman_]

Cosmic's younger brother stretches as he looks around. "So, is everyone ready to go? He asks everyone as he raises the Philosopher Stone high in his hand. Everyone nods. "Hell yeah! Time to raise our attack power!" Ren shouts in enthusiasm as Aegis smiles. "With our leader, we'll always be stronger together!~" Cosmic looks at her brother and pets him. "Everyone likes you, Cosmic." Her brother blushes and pouts while looking away. "It's not like I would be happy for them to look after me..." Cosmic smiles and giggles.

[Cosmic: A younger sibling of his twin sister that shares the same name. He wields two swords and was commonly known as the _Phantom Fighter_ by his enemies. His sister calls him Kuu-San for his kuudere personality. He wears eyeglasses cause of two reasons: his hidden power, and he can barely see without them. Second-year student at the Adventurer's Academy, and is the Leader of the Paranormal Investigation club. His title is _The White Swordsman_]

Charlotte pulls out her Book of Babel, when it all of a sudden starts to glow very bright, blinding everyone in the room. Hasara covers his eyes and shouts out to the others. "What the hell is going on!?" Masamune is in a state of confusion as well. "Doesn't the Grimore always glow when we enter it!?" She asks everyone. "It doesn't glow this bright!" Ren shouts as the light glows brighter and brighter. When the light has died down, everyone is gone, including the Grimore.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dazzling Swordswoman

**Miyuka:** So, I forgot to explain to you guys about this new story that you're reading, and it slipped my mind because I don't know how I can make a page. It's been a long while everyone. The previous chapter was a prologue where it was how the big crossover begins. Everyone was making a plan to raise their power inside a Grimore when the article mentioned was glowing very bright and transported them to a different place. What is the place? You're about to read it right now.

Also, I'm accepting OCs, so if you want your OC to be in my story, leave a review or dm me

Characters and objects aren't mine, my OCs are mine but other OCs are not.

—

**Green Hill Zone, 8:30 AM**

In the world of Chaos, a blue hedgehog was speeding through a green zone commonly known as Green Hill Zone. Nothing like a daily run for his morning, but he's been seeing unusual things as of late.

"Tails might know something about those guys in purple..." The blue hedgehog, known as Sonic the Hedgehog, says to himself as he sped through Green Hill. A cloaked figure was watching the hedgehog in darkness. "..." The figure disappeared as Sonic was still running to his friend's home.

**Tails' House, 9:00 AM**

When Sonic got to his friend's house, he feels the tension in the air for a bit. "That doesn't feel right..." He said to himself as he walks up to the door when he hears something from inside. He leans in to hear as he can hear the stuff clattering inside. Without having another thought, Sonic rushes in. "Tails! What's—" He was interrupted by getting a pan in the face. Where did that come from actually? "Sonic!" The Kitsune ran over to his blue friend to check on him. "I'm alright..." Sonic weakly says as he gets up. "Just... wasn't fast enough to see that..." He rubs his head after the sudden attack. "What's going on here?" He asks his two-tailed buddy when a girl with white hair steps out from behind the table. She appears to be holding a spear. "Stay back." She says ever so calmly as she keeps her distance. Sonic looks at Tails, who shrugs as he doesn't know what's going on, then back at the girl again. "We mean you no harm." He says as he looks around. "Well... I guess you harmed yourself..." Sonic jokes as the female was struggling to stay standing. "Look, I know you're impatient, but you have to calm down. Those wounds aren't going to treat itself, you know?" The girl gives up as she collapses to the ground. "Didn't expect her to give up that fast." Tails sighs at his friend's statement. "Can you help me with her, Sonic?" Tails asked as his friend picks her up and sets her on the table.

**_[Fast Forward] _9:17 AM**

Sonic and Tails were cleaning up the mess while the girl was asleep. Sonic looks over at her as he was putting stuff back on the shelf. She seems to be wearing some light clothing as her sleeves on her shirt were shorter and she was wearing a smaller pair of shorts. Sonic noticed the tiara on her head and was confused if it was for fashion or if she is really royalty, that's a question he'll have to ask later. Speaking of which... "Hey Tails?" The Fox looks at his friend. "How did she end up here?" Tails shrugs when Sonic looked at him for his answer. "I was tinkering the Miles Electric for a boosted signal if we ever were to find the Emeralds again, when she came over looking like a mess." Sonic looks at the girl again and gets a quick sniff. "Smells like she had business with Egghead." The Fox chuckles. "Guess his BO really does stick to others." Sonic couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh at his friend's statement. "I know that translator was broken when we went to Eggman's interstellar amusement park, but that was the best thing I've ever heard from you when the translator said 'BO'. Who knew that joke would come since six years." Tails snickers as well since he couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

**_[Fast Forward]_ 9:25 AM**

Sonic and Tails were bored by this point, so they decided to play a game to wait for the platinum-haired girl to wake up. She does, indeed wake up, but they were too focused on their game of Checkers to notice her wake up. Tails became frustrated by Sonic's lack of tactic that he was being bested. "To be honest, this isn't the best game for me to test my intellect..." The blue hedgehog says as he checks his Miles Electric for any updates from his friends. "Excuse me..." the hedgehog looks up and sees the girl standing behind him. "Oh. You're up." He says as Tails was getting up from his chair. "Remind me to not play checkers with you again, Sonic..." Tails sighs as he goes to his plane to make some adjustments. "It's not like I'll be playing it again." Sonic says as his friend leaves the room. The girl looks at the two-tailed fox leave before looking back at the bipedal hedgehog before her. "Where am I...?" She asks. Sonic gets up and stretches. "You're in the home of my best friend, Tails." Sonic says before he looks at her again. "Is the tiara just fashion?" The girl looks up and touches the top of her head to know what the hedgehog meant. "Oh, yeah it's just fashion." She says. "But most people say I'm a _Killer Princess_..." Sonic was unsure what she meant, but he decides to ignore it for now. "What happened to you? You got the smell of Egghead on you." The girl smells her arm. "Wasn't that just a metaphor?" She asks the hedgehog, who just chuckled. "It's a joke I like to say about Baldy McNosehair." The girl gave a small snicker after hearing that. "I'll start by asking you this, who are you?" The hedgehog asks. The girl begins to explain who she is to the Hedgehog and why she is here now.

"So some 'Grimore' was encased in light and surrounded the whole area around you. And then you woke up near one of Eggman's facilities, having no idea where you are. Am I right?" Sonic asks Cosmic as she was holding her Philosopher Stone, to which she nods. "My friends are scattered around this place, and I was hoping that you could help me find them. Can you help?" She asks the blue hedgehog as he gave her a smile. "Hey, it's no biggie. My friends will be on the lookout for them." He then gestures the fox outside. "Tails heard it all, so he's sending the message." Cosmic smiles as she hears that, but that changes as mechanical whirls are being heard outside. "Looks like the egg has arrived." Sonic said as he gestured Cosmic to stay inside.

"Oh Sonic!" A bald man with a long mustache calls out. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." Sonic comes out nonchalantly with a straight face. "Would I honestly be hiding long enough for you to track me?" He asks his arch-nemesis. Cosmic hides behind the building watching the scenario play out. "Where is the girl, Sonic?" Eggman asks Sonic, as he looks at the new machine that eggman has made. "Who knows? She might've ran off somewhere to find her friends." Cosmic pulls out a radiant sword with the Philosopher stone attached to it. "Phantom..." She whispers as a phantom resembling the wielder appears.

Eggman, who was getting tired of asking his nemesis of the whereabouts of Cosmic, decides to beat the information out of him. "Then I guess I'll just beat you down while getting the information." Sonic chuckles. "Good luck beating me with that, there's no way tha—" Sonic gets cut off by a metal tail that slapped him away, with one blink. "Ohohoho! You are a fool to think I would be thinking on past mistakes, you conniving hedgehog!" Eggman says as Tails looks at his friend, who was struggling to get up. A metal robot resembling the blue hedgehog lands in front of the house. "Search the house, Metal Sonic." Eggman directed Metal as it nods and entered Tails' home.

Sonic was dazed as he tried to stand. He looks past Eggman to see Cosmic with another girl he hasn't seen before. Before Eggman's Egg Serpent could get closer, a clear crystallized battleaxe lands right in front of it. "Wha!? Where did that come from!?" Eggman was shocked before more weapons like the axe came falling down from the sky. He was looking where the medieval weapons are coming from before he hears his machine break down and the weapons disappear. Before him is Cosmic and the Mystic Swordswoman. "...Tyrfing." Sonic says as he remembers the name of a dazzling blade from his adventure in the world of King Arthur. Cosmic and Tyrfing looks at Sonic, but before they could say anything the robot repairs itself and Metal Sonic comes out the house.

"You are a fool to think you can break my machine so easy..." Eggman says as his focus was to capture the white haired girl. Cosmic looks at the blue hedgehog before she closes her eyes and holds the sword close to her before shouting, "Phantom!" Another human spawns from thunder and throws a potion on Sonic. "Thanks." The hedgehog said as he gets up. Tyrfing looks at Cosmic, who nods and summons another human. "Take 'em out! Aswald!" 'Aswald' throws her dagger at Metal Sonic. "Hohoho! You think mere plastic is enough to—" before Eggman could finish, the dagger lands in the middle of Metal's face. "Grrrr... Crush them Metal Sonic!" Eggman commanded, but his robot doesn't seem to be moving. Sonic sees the state Metal is in. "Hey! Metal is down! The electricity seemed to stun him!" Sonic said, as Cosmic and the others looked at each other and smiled. "Time for an All-out Attack, everyone." Cosmic said as the rest nods. Eggman was trying to get his robot to work, but it was no use... for Cosmic and her Phantoms has jumped at Metal and started to pummel it down, as dust was forming.

When the dust has settled, an explosion came after. "Mission Accomplished, Target down." Aswald said as they were walking from the explosion. Eggman grew furious at the sight of his robot reduced to scrap. Cosmic and the Phantoms face Eggman with Sonic and Tails. "Give up now, Egghead!" Sonic yelled, as Eggman smirks. "I'm not done with you yet, Hedgehog..." He presses the button on his console as energy begins to build up, followed by a male scream to which Cosmic immediately picks up. "Ototo-san!" She yelled as Eggman was laughing.

Suddenly...

"Zorro!/Jiraya!" Everyone heard as the wind suddenly picked up and blasted Eggman, knocking his mech down. "No no no! Work! You stupid machine!" Eggman said as he furiously beats his console to get his Egg Serpent to work. Three figures appeared and started to attack the Egg Serpent all at once. Sonic sees a black hedgehog with orange markings, black shoes with orange socks and redish orange straps, orange gloves with red wrist cuffs, grey jeans with a single, fire like stripe at the end of each leg and a dark grey jacket with orange zipper stripes and the same orange fire stripes for each arm, suddenly razors through Eggman's compartment in the torso of the body of the Egg Serpent. Sonic smiles as he sees a familiar face from the explosion, and he also sees another hedgehog in his arms, who appears to be drained of his powers temporarily. The three walked over to Sonic, Tails, and Cosmic after Eggman was sent flying through the sky back to his base.

"You guys okay?" The black Hedgehog asks as the multi-colored quilled hedgehog was slowly regaining his strength. "We're alright, just never thought that Eggman would bring out his new and old toys though." Sonic said as he stretched for a bit. Cosmic was looking at the hedgehog in awe. He appears to be a green hedgehog with seven differently styled quills that seemed to resemble various elements. It wore a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a purple shirt and light blue jacket, white gloves and a pair of red and yellow shoes that had green buckles on them. Cosmic could tell that the hedgehog was not her brother since his magical power isn't the same as her brother. "How's Cosmic?" Sonic asks, and as if on cue, the green hedgehog gets up after recovering. "Man, that was so uncomfortable..." He said as he is stretching. The blue hedgehog chuckles as he saw his friend stretching. "Hey Cosmic, maybe—" "He's not my brother..." Cosmic immediately said as she looks at him. "But, he does have the same name as me and my brother..." the green hedgehog looks back at Sonic and notices the girl next to him. "Who's she?" Sonic chuckled nervously as the Phantoms behind them disappeared. "You'll never believe this, but..." Before Sonic could say anything, a female voice could be heard in the distance. "HEY~!" Suddenly a light green hedgehog comes in and falls on her face. Her clothes seem to resemble a certain Japanese virtual pop singer, and her hair are tied into long twin tails. "You okay, Gala?" Cosmic asked his sister as she picks herself up. "I could ask you the same thing, Cosmic!" She shouted as her brother sighs and looks at the human girl. "What's your name?" He asks. Cosmic smiles and gives a small wave. "I'm Cosmic Harusaki. Nice to meet you, Cosmic." The siblings looked at each other in confusion, then at the girl. "That's impossible, there's supposed to be only one of Cosmic on Mobius!" Galactic said as her brother as looking at her, still confused. "Someone else has the same name as I do...?" Cosmic muttered to himself as Hyper chuckled.

After the confusion has subsided, the group turns to look at the other two who helped them. The boy has a hair that is a shade between orange and yellow, a pair of headphones, and is wearing a school uniform that is unfamiliar to Cosmic. The cat looks to be a humanoid as it is wearing a scarf and some kind of utility belt. The two looked at each other and nods before turning back to the group. "My name is Yosuke Hanamura." The boy said. "My name's Morgana." The cat said.

Cosmic feels like she heard those names before...

—

**Miyuki:** And I'll stop that right there. So that was the first chapter of this story done. We got HyperFlare's character, Hyper, in with the gang, and he appears to have brought two new friends with him, Yosuke and Morgana. Who are these two, and what could this mean about two people having the same name? Find out on the next chapter of this story.

I'm also accepting OCs, but I'll try and get my head in the clear to remember them. Leave a review or pm me if you want to have your character in my story. See you guys later!~


End file.
